card_wafandomcom-20200213-history
1st Round Win Strategy
First round win strategies require lots of luck for them to be properly employed. The right cards, turn, enemy creature, and friendly creature is needed, or else a this strategy wont work. Ultimate Wish + Haste The combo shown in the video requires a first turn, a Brazenness card, and an Ultimate Wish card. The Brazeness can be substituted with a simple Frenzy Ring card as long as sufficient damage can be dealt to the enemy creature within 3 drag attacks. This strategy needs the Corn Dog and the Angel Heart. The Angel Heart is needed for its Ultimate Wish's 2 extra energy while the Corndog is the only Cornfields creature that has a drag attack cost of 2 energy and has both the Frenzy Ring and Brazenness cards, and has the highest probability of succeeding. It is advisable to have a Corndog of atleast level 10 when using the strategy and it would be best with a level 20, the Angel Heart could remain a level 1 as it wont be needed in the strategy The strategy is employed by the following series of steps: * 1. Have the first turn (decided by luck). Not having the first turn risks the enemy being able to summon a new creature. It is highly unlikely that the strategy could be continued if the first turn goes to the enemy. It would be advisable to stop and do the Fallback Plan * 2. If the 1st step is accomplished, calculate the total drag attack damage that the Corndog can deal with only 3 energy. For a level 10 Corndog: * Using Frenzy Ring, 3 energy for drag attacks can be used to deal 126 damage * Using Brazeness, 3 energy for drag attacks can be used to deal 168 damage * Using Brazeness and 1 energy for 1 Toxic Toughness, 2 energy could deal 189 damage * Using Brazeness and 2 energy for 2 Toxic Toughness, 1 energy could deal 210 damage For a level 20 Corndog, following the same pattern, the drag attack damages are: 165, 220, 247.5, and 275. Higher Corndog levels would only increase the damage * 3. Check for the enemy's health and available cards. If the Corndog cannot deal enough damage to kill the enemy creature, do not continue the strategy and do the Fallback Plan. Continuing would only be detrimental as the Corndog would have already sustained 25% HP loss and if Toxic Toughness was used, upto 20% Poison. * 4. If all the criteria above are fulfilled. Win! Fallback Plan The Strategy isn't perfect, and may fail in multiple levels. The Fallback Plan is easy, summon out your other creatures and play in a normal way. The combination of Corndog and Angel Heart isn't bad as both only require 2 energy to do drag attacks. Using Haste on both will decrease that to only 1 energy, and be able to do many attacks per turn Extended Strategy The Strategy may be improved in many ways. For example, A deck of only Angel Hearts and Corndogs may be used in order to minimize the chance of unnecessary cards appearing. Other improvements include: # Adding a Cotton Eye Bat to the team, the Energizing Cotton will also grant bonus energies to the team for no cost # Other creatures with Energizing Cotton are Flufflapillar and Soft Eyeling. # Another creature with Ultimate wish is the Pile of Kittens # Arranging a Fighter Deck and Include the Angel Heart and Corndog in the team, allowing for a smoother Fallback